Red Sand
by Cure Emotion
Summary: One shot. When Rhaegar dies at the Battle of the Trident, a vision of Elia appears before him to say a final goodbye. RhaegarxElia.
This has been floating around in my head ever since I heard about the tragedy and betrayal that befall Princess Elia. I really wish that Rhaegar would have been more faithful to Elia. Plus, they had two kids together. So, in a way, I think this is what Rhaegar saw a little after he died after the Battle. Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

Rhaegar opened his eyes to a black nothingness.

' _What?_ ' Rhaegar looked around at his surroundings, but found nothing. He could have sworn that he was a Trident just a moment ago.

' _Wait!_ ' That's right. Robert Baratheon had struck him with his warhammer and greatly damaged his armor. He remembered that it hurt a lot. He remembered, that he had died.

' _I hope that Lyanna is safe,_ ' Rhaegar thought it himself.

' _Is she all you care for, My Prince?_ ' Rhaegar turned around to find the source of the sad voice. There, silhouetted in the pit black, wearing a red silk Dornes dress, was his wife, Elia.

"Elia," Rhaegar said, as he walked towards her. "What are you doing here?" Elia said nothing, but looked at him with great sadness in her onyx eyes.

' _Why?_ ' Elia's sad voice filled Rhaegar's head. ' _Why did you betray me? Why did you leave me in that place? Why did you leave your children behind?_ '

Rhaegar looked in shock at Elia. "Elia? What are you talking about? Why are you here?"

' _..._ ' Elia did not answer him, only looking at him with sadness. Rhaegar was confused. She seemed to be telling him something, but he couldn't figure it out.

"... No…" Rhaegar looked at her, his eyes filled with disbelief and fear. "No, no, no! You are not dead! You can not be dead!"

' _What was she to you, My Prince?_ ' Red tears flowed from Elia's eyes. ' _Did you love her? More than your own kingdom? More than your own children? More than me?_ '

Rhaegar looked at her, with fury in his eyes. "What do you know?! You are nothing but a weak, Dornes girl with a weak body! You can not possibly know…"

' _Father?_ ' Another voice, a small voice, filled his head. There standing beside her mother, was Rhaenys, his daughter. Her dress were covered in blood, and small tears were streaming down her doe like eyes. Beside her was Aegon, his son, his heir; his own face dripping in blood.

' _Why did you leave?_ ' Rhaegar looked at his children, as fear and confusion began to cloud his face.

"No...no...no! NO!" Rhaegar dropped down to his knees, his eyes burning. "This is not real! You all are safe! I am coming home! I will see you all again!"

' _Who do you want to see?_ ' Rhaegar looked at Elia, as her torso began to drip with blood. ' _Do you really want to see us? Or do you want to see the girl from the North?_ '

Rhaegar looked at her dumbfounded. "Yes, I do; but I also want to see you all as well."

' _Liar._ '

Rhaegar looked at her, as his own blood began to drip from his mouth.

"Elia…" was all he could say as he reached out one hand to her, another to his children. As his hands slowly reached for them, they slowly began to disintegrate into sand.

"NO!" Rhaegar yelled, as he tried to grab onto his children. His hand almost touched them when they disappeared into to a cloud of red sand.

"Elia,...Please," Rhaegar pleaded with her as he held out his hand to her.

' _I am sorry, My Prince,_ ' she said, as her sweet voice filled his head. ' _I can not take your hand again._ '

Rhaegar felt the hot tears stream down his face as he begged Elia to stay.

' _My Prince, I truly did love you,_ ' Elia said. ' _I loved spending those days together. The nights with you were pleasant. I would have given anything for you,_ ' Elia said, as she reached down to touch him for the last time.

She gently kissed him on his lips, turned into red sand, and drifted away on an invisible wind.

Rhaegar tasted his own blood in his mouth, as it began dripping from his mouth and eyes. He then gave a great scream towards the black sky, cursing the misfortune that he had caused.

* * *

And that's it! That's the end! It was a bit different in my head, but I really liked how it turned out!

Review and like! Until next time!


End file.
